Why Die Just To Enter a New Living Hell Again?
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: Trinity, leader of the Darkest Hour, has been killed. She wakes up to see Truth and then saves General Hughes. She's in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. She goes through her journey, changing the plot, thinking that if she finishes the anime and lives she'll go back to her world, in 2056. To go back to her own war, and to win this one. Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Story.
1. Prologue: Dying

Why should I waste my time dying, when there is a war in reality?

_This is vital and you should read every bit of this. I am Trinity, the leader of the Darkest Hour. We are at war with the Government. We are slowly overwhelming them and I know my life will end. I've been persuaded by my men to write a novel about myself for future people, so they learn from our mistakes. I should say what I'm like; I am a determined, confident, and emotionless person with no family. I guess it all started when my brother died… I have black hair with silver highlights and my bangs covering my left eye. I have dark red eyes, well eye… I have pale skin and I've been told I look older than I look. I wear black, red, white, and gray. I specialize in daggers, swordsmanship, blades, hand to hand combat, and assassinations. I know this might be my last battle in a few minutes. They seem determined to keep me going but promising to finish this novel. What a laugh._

_I survived but barely. I have to go spy later at a local high school, easiest mission I have._

**That was my one and last mistake and entry of my lifetime… or will I get another chance in hell?**

….. …..

I slumped in my chair as the teacher went on and on about fantasy books and the key to writing them.

"…Potter. What do you know about the philosopher's stone?"

That caught my attention. I saw her point to the back of the room, in front of me. The girl in front of me answered, "Well here it is called the Sorcerer's stone in Harry Potter but in England it is called the Philosopher's stone. It is said to create the elixir of life that will make you immortal. It also turns any metal into gold."

"Good, good but does anyone know anything about a different kind of _Philosopher's stone?_ It is also called _red stone, the sage's stone, and the stone of heaven, the great elixir, the red tincture or the fifth element."_

My eyes narrowed and I looked away. I felt her gaze on me as she said, "In the back."

Everyone looked to me and I looked down, "The Philosopher's stone in Fullmetal Alchemist is a powerful transmutation amplifier."

The teacher nodded, "Go on,"

I continued, "It is an illusion of overriding the law of equivalent exchange, 'in order to obtain or create something of equal value most be lost or destroyed.' 'Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange.' Though the stone is not unlimited it grants unbelievable power… said to regain missing parts of bodies or a full body, in a legend it is able to…"

"To what?"

"It is able to bring back the dead… though it is not possible due to the law of equivalent exchange… even the philosopher's stone can't do that without a price."

"Do you know what it's made of?"

"It is made of human bodies or souls ranging to half a dozen to millions of bodies or souls."

"Excellent thank you."

I looked up; the whole class was either laughing or giggling. They all thought it was stupid, back then I would have too. But after seeing the consequences… The teacher continued to teach ignoring the children behind her. I looked down at my gloved hand. I closed it and opened it. I did it again, and again, and again staring at it.

The bell rang but I only faintly heard it. I opened it and closed it. I started to open it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened, _'this feeling!...'_

"You should get to your next class." She smiled sweetly with her eyes closed. I turned my head slowly to her and I saw her smile waver. I tried to jump away from her grip only to feel a piercing pain. She had stabbed me in heart.

"You don't want to be late."

I looked up, "You bitch!" I spit up blood at the end of my sentence.

She had an evil smile on her face, "See you in hell."

My eyes closed, _'Damn… it…..'_

_I always knew I would die thinking some kind of curse word… but not this early._


	2. Chapter 1: Dr Knox Part 1

~Hidden location, unknown time~

I groaned and opened my eyes, "Where am I?"

"Hello, how are you?"

I looked up and saw a white body sitting comfortable on the ground, only having a large wide mouth. I looked at it, "Good enough to know that you are called by many names. You are the world, the universe, god, truth, all and that means you are also me."

His smile widened, "You're smart little girl."

"I'm 14."

"I know that, I am you."

His smile disappeared, "But sadly you were supposed to live longer. It wasn't your time to die."

"I was killed by my Language Arts teacher… who was she?"

"Ah, her, her organization was smart enough to see through you. She was from the rebel organization, Devil Wings."

I muttered, "They sided with the Government."

"Yes, but I'm here to tell you about your second life."

"Second life?"

"Yes, you have watched the first movie of Fullmetal Alchemist am I right?"

"You mean that my world is the other side of the gate… and my second life will be on the alchemist's side of the gate?"

He nodded, "You catch on quick! Well since you're here I will give you a present."

"A present?" I felt a hand grab me, "Damnit truth! I know how to beat you!"

He waved, "Have fun… me!"

I felt memories rushing to my head, with things I didn't know.

I blacked out once I was out.

~Unknown location, unknown time~

I woke up, my back hurt like hell but I was overall fine, "Damnit Truth, where am I? I know I'm in Amestris but…"

I heard footsteps and I hid behind a tree.

"I need you to connect me to Colonel Mustang right away!"

'_Hughes! This is when he gets attacked by Envy and dies.'_

I fumbled with my pockets, "Damnit Truth did you give me any weapon?!" I felt a pouch strapped to my leg, "Aha!"

I reached into it and looked around, _'A smoke bomb I can use it to get Hughes out of there!'_

"Uncle, sugar, Oliver, then eight, zero, zero."

"Will you hurry it's an emergency!" I could see 'Maria Ross' sneaking behind him.

The gun clicked and they started to talk. He turned and saw his wife, "GET AWAY FROM THERE!" I jumped in-between them as envy tried to shoot a bullet at him and slammed down the smoke bomb.

I opened my left eye.

I grabbed Hughes before he was shot and ran quickly to anywhere I could go. I headed to the city. I ran, not going where I was going. Hughes tapped my thigh and said, "Turn right!"

I turned right and saw a similar street with a familiar house, "Get in there."

I ran to it and burst in it, "Any one home? He needs medical atten-" I passed out still feeling a pain at my side.

~next day~

I woke up to the smell of a smoke. I got up, my legs feeling like jelly and my left arm wouldn't move. I opened the door and a gun was immediately pointed at my face. I sweat dropped inwardly, "Drastic measures much?" I kicked the gun out of the 2nd lieutenant's hand. She seemed shocked as I walked past her, "Where is General Hughes?"

"I can't tell you!"

I turned at her abruptly, "I saved his life and you don't trust me?! Tell me where he is!"

She seemed shocked, "Go down the hall." I walked through the hall way. It was dark and smelly. I knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Come in."

I opened the door and saw a living and perfectly fine Hughes, "You're okay…"

He sat up, "Are you the girl who saved me?"

I nodded, "Are you fine General Hughes?"

He nodded, "I am forever grateful…?"

"The name's Trinity."

He smiled, "I am forever in your debt."

I shook my head, "I just did what I thought was right."

He smiled, "Either way thank you."

There was another knock on the door and Hughes called, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Colonel Mustang, 1st lieutenant Hawkeye, and 2nd lieutenant Havoc. The 1st lieutenant had her gun pointed at me. I tried to put my arms up but failed to put up both arms. I groaned and muttered, "Damnit my arms, I must of done something to my right arm when I knocked on the door."

They seemed confused as I tried to lift up my arms, "I can't even move them."

The lieutenant put down her gun and headed towards me, "Did you save General Hughes?" I nodded, "I did."

She looked to the Colonel and he asked, "Who are you?"

I replied, "Trinity, I would shake your hand but I can't move my arms." He raised an eyebrow and the 1st lieutenant pulled off my gloves and shoved up the sleeves of my jacket to reveal wooden artificial arms.

She stepped back in shock and I sighed, "I lost my arms in an accident and got artificial arms to keep me going… its times like these that make me feel useless."

I tried to my arms to avail, "Damn… I need a mechanic or at least an automail."

I felt my head going lightheaded. I looked down to my side where I saw a dark spot growing, "I guess I got grazed by a bullet."

My knees gave in and I blacked out.

So this is a line... yeah i suck at making lines... will it work?

Nope i suck!

Anyways i hope you guys like it and i seriously own nothing... yeah this OC isn't mine either. my friend made it. *sigh* BYE!


	3. Chapter 2: Dr Knox Part 2 Training

~Few hours later, Dr. Knox's house~

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling. I heard voices.

"She seems trustworthy enough."

"Colonel! She could be a spy!"

"Lieutenant!" I could hear a faint gasp, "She saved Hughes's life! That is enough trust for me."

"…so like I said I barely remember anything."

I got up and said, "I can explain that."

They looked to me and I continued, "I woke up in a tree. I heard voices and immediately tried to save General Hughes. That person… is pure danger. I then ran to the General and dragged him to the main building. I shouted for medics and passed out."

Colonel looked at me, "Do you know that person?"

I looked away, "I-….i don't know what you're talking about."

He grabbed my shirt and yelled, "You said that that person is pure danger! You must know who she is!" my head was dangling, avoiding his gaze, "ANSWER ME!" I refused to answer, "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" I refused to look at him. He dropped me and stomped out the door of my room.

"Colonel!" the 1st lieutenant ran after him. The only one left was 2nd lieutenant Jean Havoc. He seemed nervous, "Sorry about the Colonel, he's been stressed out every sense he found out General Hughes was nearly killed and couldn't do anything about it." I tried not to give him a knowing look, "He seems like the type." He lit a new cigar and left out the door laughing.

I fell asleep, cursing my knowledge about Fullmetal Alchemist and Brotherhood.

"WAKE UP!"

I snapped my eyes open to see an angry Colonel, "Colonel Mustang, you need something?"

He glared at me, "What do you know?"

I would have laughed, "I know everything."

"How much of everything?!"

"Oh some of the past, all of the present, and the ending of your war."

"My war?"

"Your war against the military."

He grabbed my shirt again, "Who are you?"

I smirked, "Just a dead girl from the other side of the gate just passing by."

"WHAT?!"

"We should discuss this in a more… private place." I motioned him closer with my head and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and sat down in a nearby chair. I reached for my forehead with much struggle and touched his forehead. We blacked out.

~Unknown place~

I opened my eyes and saw a dark room with a single candle on a table with a pair of chairs. I looked around and saw the colonel rubbing his head. "Hit your head Colonel?"

He glared at me, "Where are we?"

"My mind."

"Your… what?"

"It's the only private place I know of. Anyways I need explain something; I am a dead girl from the other side of the gate."

"W-what?!" I sat down on the chair, "Sit down Colonel" he sat down and I continued, "I died, my teacher who was an assassin killed me… on my side of the gate there is a war going on against my people and other people. Our military, our leaders are bad people. They want to take over the world. So me and my friends formed a group, we were named the Darkest Hour. I was a spy in a local high school… I was killed. I went to the gate after being killed. Truth said I wasn't supposed to die yet and he forcefully gave me a second life… I ended up seeing the truth and saving Hughes."

"How did you know he was going to die?"

"Well about the end of September of 2011-"

"2011?!"

"Uh yes the other side of the gate is faster… anyways the last episode of a certain anime ended."

"A certain anime?"

"Yes it was called 'Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.'"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes your state alchemist and his little brother are the main characters. Our whole group loved that anime… we watched the whole series and read the manga. Tch that was our life before the war, we had a gang before but we split up into different rebel groups. It started when our leader was shot… she died. We were sent with another person from another group and I was the leader. My right hand man died to save me. When I died it was year 2056. My world is about to die."

"Why can't you just use alchemy to stop them?"

"Alchemy doesn't exist in my world, it is a dead science."

He seemed shocked and we heard a loud echoy voice, "COLONEL WAKE UP!"

"Roy wake up! I have pictures of Elicia!"

I sighed and said, "General Hughes doesn't change… let's get back"

"Wait, how did you put me in here?"

I smirked with a hint of sadness in my eyes showing, "I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's been like I can see things, like my past self doing stuff that I normally wouldn't be able to do."

The black world started to fade away… hearing distant yells of mustang's group.

~several days later~

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I want 6 subordinates to come with me to central."

"Considerate it done mustang."

"Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, 2nd lieutenant Heymans Breda, 2nd lieutenant Jean Havoc, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, and 3rd lieutenant Trinity you are transferring to central with me, no complaints."

"YES SIR!"

"… Uh wait Colonel; i just met this girl I like a lot-"

"Dump her."

"So cruel…" the others started to pat his back as I stared at him, "I just became the third lieutenant yesterday Colonel stick up his ass, and now I am transferring?"

He put his hand on my head, "Shut it and go with it 3rd lieutenant."

I smacked his arm off my head, "Go fuck yourself."

Havoc glared at me, "You shouldn't talk like that kid." I ignored his glare, "You shouldn't smoke in the office or in front of kids." Fuery laughed and Breda smirked, "She's got you there Havoc." Hawkeye sighed and Falman chuckled to himself.

"Is that all Colonel Idiot?" I asked as Mustang sighed, "Yes hurry up and pack, we leave in 4 days."

I started to walk out but havoc interrupted, "Where are we staying?"

I looked back as Fuery and Falman said that they were staying in the dorms. Breda said he had a place to stay as did Hawkeye and Mustang. I felt everyone's stares on me as I stood there, "I have no place to stay... I'll figure it out on my own."

I started to walk out when mustang said, "We can't just leave a 16 year old to figure something out by herself."

I spun around, "I'll just get an apartment nearby central command. I'll be fine."

I turned halfway only to be stopped again, "Well if you have no place to stay you can stay with lieutenant Hawkeye."

I glared at him, "No chance you big perv!"

He dropped over, "P-p-p-perv?!"

I nodded, "Yeah a perv."

"Why you?!" He started to get his gloves out as I reached for a hidden dagger. *bang bang bang bang* Hawkeye hit a bullet above his head, one on both sides, and his crotch

Just missing him by a few inches, "She can stay in the same apartment building, just different rooms, agreed colonel?" He nodded his head rapidly as I grunted in acknowledgement.

"I have to go now; you give me too much damn paperwork." I turned my head to them before I left, "By the way... I'm 14." I left them gaping in surprise at my age.

~5 days later~

I sighed as I finished unpacking. I had an apartment with two rooms, one bigger and the other one was smaller. The smaller is my office which has a pull out couch just in case I have guests. I also had a balcony door and a small window. The bigger room was my bedroom with a closet and my other stuff. The living room had a couch and a radio, a bit small. The kitchen was a bit small too but about the 3/4 the size of the living room. It was comfy and truth turned all my money into amestrian money. Good thing I had my parent's life savings... all this barely made a dent in my money. I heard a knock on the door and I got up from my couch passing the dark gray coffee table. I opened it to see Hawkeye. The bad thing our apartments were in the same hallway. She was carrying Black Hayate who barked at me.

She asked, "How are you settling in Trinity?"

I shrugged, "Good enough lieutenant Hawkeye."

She grinned, "Please when we are outside of work call me Riza or Hawkeye." I nodded and hesitated to say something.

"Something wrong Trinity?"

"I-i-i need a favor... can you teach me how to use a gun?" She raised an eyebrow, "I specialize in assassinations, blades, swordsmanship, and hand to hand combat, but I don't know how to use a gun."

She sighed and said, "Of course Trinity do you want to go now?" I nodded; I was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and black jeans. She said, "Give me a second. I'm going to put Black Hayate back." I nodded and reached for the keys by the door. I walked out and locked the door and leaned against the door, waiting.

~Gun field~

"…and shoot!"

I fired the shot quickly and it hit near the center of the target, where the heart was. She looked at me, "Pretty good, you're sure this is the first time you shot a gun?" I smirked, "The first time I touched a gun Hawkeye." She stared at me, "Did your side of the gate have guns?" I nodded, "They did but my rebel group didn't have guns. Many of my people were shot but my people specialized to daggers and swordsmanship. We didn't have supplies for guns." I shot again, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… bulls-eye.

"Pretty good, let's try again, shoot for the head."

"Lieutenant Trinity!" I looked up to see a soldier, "What?"

"There is Colonel Mustang on the phone for you." I got up, grabbed the phone from the frightened soldier, and leaned against the wall, putting the phone against my ear, "What emo kid?"

"E-e-emo kid? Never mind, Trinity you have to get over here now."

"Well it would help if you told me where you are."

"Uh… right I'm in the practice area d."

I sighed, "Look Emo kid I'm with Hawkeye learning how to shoot a gun so can you call later?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"So call later then."

"No, I need you now; you can practice with the lieutenant later."

"Would it kill you to call her at least Hawkeye, after all you like her don't you?"

"WHY YOU?!"

"Cool it Colonel, give me another 5 minutes and I'll head over there."

~7 minutes later~

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Geez Emo it takes 2 minutes to get here. Anyways what do you want?"

I looked at the ground to see a medium transmutation circle.

"Transmutation circle?"

He nodded, "You said your side of the gate has no alchemy, so I want to test if you can do it."

I sighed, "Look colonel you said yourself when I passed the exam that I was a smart girl, you think I would have tried at least once?"

He blinked in surprise and said, "Well can you?"

I nodded; I clapped my hands and brought them down on the floor. A small crater formed and in the middle there was a skull. "Alchemy exists in three forms, comprehension reconstruction, and destruction. I already mastered those three for small things but I've never tried on a big scaled object."

"No... Transmutation circle."

"Well Truth gave me 'presents' for knowing so much and one was seeing the truth for no price, seeing how I lost my limbs."

"That's right you need an automail."

"I was planning to go to Rush Valley soon. With your permission of course."

"Granted you leave tomorrow."

I would have laughed if it wasn't because of my mask, "So quick Emo, I would have thought that you wanted more time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to train me."

He chuckled, "I think you can do that on your own."

Hey guys! This is late. I have no excuse. i have like 9 chapters for this but i've been neglecting to post it. so yeah. byes...


End file.
